


Favor

by TheEloquentDecadent



Category: Robin Hood (2018)
Genre: M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 01:06:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEloquentDecadent/pseuds/TheEloquentDecadent
Summary: "Now that you're back, I hope to see a lot more of you.""As much as you'll allow, sir." Robin knows exactly what he's doing. "I hope to earn your favor."





	Favor

**Author's Note:**

> Dubious consent only that it's a political blowjob. Everyone involved wants to be here.

"Now that you're back, I hope to see a lot more of you."

"As much as you'll allow, sir." Robin knows exactly what he's doing. "I hope to earn your favor."

The Sheriff considers him for a long moment, and Robin waits to either be dismissed or questioned further.

Then, there's a hand on his chin, the Sheriff tilting his head back so he can examine him more closely. The mere two inches of height difference feels like two feet at this distance. Robin's breath quickens, his heart racing in his chest.

"And how, dear boy, do you intend to do that?"

Robin licks his lips, catching the edge of the Sheriff's thumb in the process. "I have some ideas you might find agreeable."

He waits to see how the Sheriff reacts, a little hitch in his breath, darkening eyes.

"A few things I learned in the service of our noble cause," Robin elaborates. He smirks, licks his lips again. "I've been told I look good on my knees."

He can almost see the heat blooming inside of the Sheriff.

"Have you, now? Let's see if they were right, hm?"

Robin lowers himself to the ground slowly, without breaking eye contact. The Sheriff removes his jacket, leaving him in shirtsleeves and trousers.

Robin doesn't take much time unlacing his trousers and pulling the Sheriff's cock from his smallclothes. He's soft, but starting to stir with interest the longer Robin touches him.

"We don't have all day, boy. Get to work." The Sheriff smirks. "Earn my favor."

"Yes, sir."  Robin sets to work, mouthing and kissing and licking the man to full hardness before taking him fully into his mouth.

The Sheriff curses when Robin takes him down the whole way for the first time, one hand going to the back of the sofa and the other to Robin's head.

"I assume you got lots of practice while abroad," he taunts, hips twitching. "You're quite good."

Robin pulls off to take a breath. "Thanks, I try," he responds with a wink, taking the man back into his mouth.

As much as he loathes the Sheriff as a person, he could honestly suck cock for hours if he had the chance. There's something so calming about taking care of someone like this, taking the time to make them feel good without focusing on yourself.

The one thing that would make this better would be Marian crouching behind him, tugging on his hair and whispering heated directions in his ear.

Robin spends some time lavishing attention on the tip of the Sheriff's cock, stroking the rest with one hand as he teases the flared head with his tongue, playing with his foreskin.

He lavishes the Sheriff's cock with attention, but he can feel the man winding tight with anticipation.

"That's quite enough," the Sheriff growls, stutter-fucking his way back into Robin's mouth. Robin goes lax, allows the Sheriff to take his fill.

He focuses on breathing and not drooling over his nice clothes.

Finally, the Sheriff drags him down onto his cock as he climaxes, filling Robin's throat with his spend. The man is silent as he comes, his harsh breathing the only indicator of his pleasure. Robin works him down, cleans him with his tongue, and tucks his cock back away in his trousers.

The Sheriff leans against the back of the couch, and Robin smirks up at him.

"So, were they right?"

The Sheriff blinks, dazed. "Hm?"

"Were they right? Do I look good on my knees?"

That earns him a chuckle. "Incorrigible brat." It's said without ire. "Yes, you do. You look good on your knees. Happy?"

"Delighted."

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a fandom I'm in now. Whoo.


End file.
